Happiness
by Lucifionne
Summary: /Untuk SasuSaku Fanday/ Dengan diberikannya kesempatan untuk tetap hidup, kini Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemukan kembali hartanya yang sempat hilang, 'kebahagiaan'. "Aku memang kotor, tapi aku tetaplah manusia yang butuh kebahagiaan."/ SasuSaku & Tim 7


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>genre<strong>(s): Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship  
><strong>setting<strong>: Canon-AT  
><strong>warning<strong>: misstype, typo

**Summary**: Dengan diberikannya kesempatan untuk tetap hidup, kini Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemukan kembali hartanya yang sempat hilang, '_kebahagiaan'_.

_a Sasuke x Sakura fict, for **SasuSaku Fanday**_

**~Happiness~**

_By: Lucine Fiorenza_

.

_"Hukuman mati."_

_"Aku setuju."_

_"Bukankah itu terlalu kejam untuknya?"_

_"Terlalu kejam? Untuk seorang pengkhianat sepertinya?"_

_"Dia memang pengkhianat, tapi dia juga turut serta melindungi Konha saat perang ninja keempat."_

_"Hmm... benar juga."_

_"Baiklah, sepuluh tahun penjara."_

_"Tidak. Lima tahun penjara."_

_"Kau gila, Kakashi! Lima tahun itu sangat sebentar!"_

_"Sangat lama jika kau berada dalam kurungan besi yang terus-terusan menghisap energimu."_

_"Jadi?"_

_"Delapan tahun."_

_"Lima tahun. Setelah bebas dia akan diawasi dua anggota ANBU level tinggi selama dua tahun."_

_"Kakashi—"_

_"Tenang saja, aku jaminannya. Karena aku percaya pada mantan muridku ini."_

**-xxx-**

**Delapan tahun kemudian.**

Rintikan air hujan satu per satu jatuh ke bumi. Mereka tidak sendirian, tapi membawa serta hawa sejuk yang membekukan tulang, kilatan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata, serta teriakan halilintar yang menggelegar. Ternyata desa Konoha yang terkenal damai ini tak luput juga dari sentuhan cuaca ekstrim yang melanda dunia. Buktinya saja di musim panas yang seharusnya cerah, langit sore Konoha malah diterpa badai kecil-kecilan seperti ini.

Jika diminta untuk memilih, siapa pun pasti lebih menyukai untuk diam saja di rumah ditemani oleh segelas teh panas dan selimut tebal yang hangat dan nyaman. Tapi sayangnya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak termasuk dalam kelompok orang yang bisa memilih. Saat cuaca buruk seperti ini dirinya malah terjebak dalam kepungan air hujan yang turun beramai-ramai dengan derasnya. Jika saja hari ini ia tak harus menjalankan misi, mungkin saat ini ia tengah bermalas-malasan di kasur empuknya. Tapi nasib tidaklah seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis menjalankan misi ranking A -dengan sayatan-sayatan berdarah di beberapa sudut tubuhnya- ia harus berteduh di emperan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Berusaha menghindari tumpahan air hujan yang sepertinya belum mau berhenti.

Bersyukur dirinya menguasai elemen api, setidaknya di saat seperti ini ia bisa menggunakan kemampuannya itu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Meski mengesalkan seperti ini, ia tetap bisa tenang karena di sini ia sendirian tanpa ada penganggu yang merusak ketenangannya.

Namun tak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa saat kemudian datang sosok baru yang sepertinya juga berniat untuk bertahan di sini hingga hujan reda nanti. Sosok itu mengenakan setelan pakaian berwarna merah. Rambut merah mudanya tampak sedikit berantakan karena basah. Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke bisa melihat sosok wanita ini tengah sibuk merapikan pakaiannya. Sesekali menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya untuk mendapatkan sedikit rasa hangat.

"Hai," sapa wanita tersebut.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia memilih untuk menoleh ke arah sosok yang barusan menyapanya. Dan ia kenal wanita ini.

"Sasuke? Kupikir kau siapa," suara wanita ini terdengar jelas meski gemuruh suara hujan juga tak mau kalah di sekeliling mereka. "Apa kabar?"

Sasuke tak memalingkan pandangannya, masih menatap mata kehijauan itu. Mata yang telah lama tak dilihatnya. Ia juga tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita tersebut.

"Hmm... maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama tim tujuh lagi," ujar Sakura -wanita berambut merah muda tadi- sambil menatapi tirai hujan di depannya, "selain harus mengurusi rumah sakit, kini aku juga harus mengajari orang-orang yang tertarik untuk menjadi ninja medis."

Sasuke terus menatap Sakura, bibir tipis wanita itu tampak sedikit bergetar di sapu angin yang berhembus. "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura, "apa kalian masih sering bertengkar?" terdengar suara kikikan pelan dari bibir Sakura. "Kuharap kalian berhenti bertingkah konyol seperti anak kecil. Mengingat umur kalian yang semakin bertambah."

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Ia lalu memalingkan pandangannya pada jalanan tanah yang masih ditumpahi rombongan titik air. Ia ingin hujan ini segera berhenti. Agar ia bisa sampai di rumah, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sungguh kelelahan. Untuk segera mengobati luka-luka sayat di tubuhnya yang meskipun tak begitu parah, tapi tetap saja terasa perih.

"Hmmm... bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai?" suara Sakura membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia bahkan hampir lupa jika di sini ia tidaklah sendirian. "Omongan lelaki itu memang terkadang menyakitkan," ujar Sakura seraya menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya, "tapi sebetulnya dia itu rekan yang baik."

Pikiran Sasuke langsung terisi oleh bayangan wajah Sai yang tengah tersenyum aneh. Ditambah lagi kostumnya yang cukup menggelikan bagi Sasuke. _Hn, memuakkan._

"Aku tahu, kau pasti masih kesal padanya karena dulu dia pernah mengataimu_ gay_," ucap Sakura yang langsung membuat dahi Sasuke berkedut. "Mungkin karena kau dan Naruto begitu dekat, makanya dia berpikiran begitu." Sakura kini memainkan jemarinya pada tetesan hujan di hadapannya. "Ditambah lagi, kau tak pernah sekalipun punya hubungan spesial dengan seorang wanita."

Sasuke masih menatap ke depan, berusaha mengabaikan ucapan wanita di sampingnya ini.

"Tapi perlahan, aku percaya kalian bisa jadi rekan yang kompak."

Hembusan angin makin menderu seiring rasa beku yang menyelimuti tubuh Sakura. Frekuensi getaran bibirnya pun makin meningkat. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menunggu hujan segera reda.

"Apa guru Kakashi masih suka membaca Icha Icha Paradise?" tanya Sakura

"Hn."

"Haahhh, dasar lelaki. Sukanya hal yang seperti itu. Aneh."

Sasuke malah menatap Sakura heran, heran karena hal wajar seperti itu malah dianggap aneh oleh rekan setimnya ini. Meski ia sendiri merasa kesal pada sang mantan guru yang selalu membawa dan membaca buku itu dimana pun -bahkan di saat tim tujuh sedang latihan bersama.

"Hmm... Sasuke, kau adalah murid favorit guru Kakashi. Bersikaplah baik padanya."

Sasuke hanya diam. Meski hatinya bertanya; _apa ia masih kurang baik? Padahal dirinya telah menerima paksaan untuk pulang ke Konoha dan kembali bergabung bersama tim tujuh?_

"Karena berkat guru Kakashi, kau masih bisa melihat peristiwa hujan hari ini," ujar Sakura. Suaranya terdengar melemah dan berubah jadi bisikan yang tertelan suara gaduh hujan. "Dan... aku masih bisa melihatmu saat ini." Meski begitu, indera pendengaran Sasuke masih bisa menangkap jelas kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura.

Rasa tertusuk tiba-tiba muncul dalam dada Sasuke. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah begitu kejam pada orang-orang yang peduli padanya. Tapi ia juga menyalahkan mereka yang terlalu baik padanya. Untuk apa membelanya? Untuk apa memperdulikannya? Untuk apa menyelamatkan dirinya? Bersusah payah menggiringnya pulang, mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka masing-masing? Padahal mereka tahu siapa dirinya, Sasuke sendiri sadar bahwa dirinya tak pantas mendapat kemurahan hati yang berlebihan ini.

"Wajahmu terluka, lenganmu juga."

Saat Sasuke membuka matanya, Sakura telah berada tepat di depannya. Wanita ini tampak serius memerhatikan goresan-goresan di wajahnya.

"Kau terkena kunai beracun ya?" tanya Sakura seraya medekatkan tangannya pada pipi kiri Sasuke. Hendak memeriksa lebih lanjut apakah racun yang terkandung ini sangat berbahaya atau tingkatnya sedang. Namun belum sempat dirinya menyentuh pipi Sasuke-

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" -Sasuke dengan sigap langsung menangkap tangan itu-

-dan seketika mata Sasuke melebar. Ia merasakan aliran listrik seolah mengalir dari tangannya yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan Sakura, perasaan aneh yang mengejutkannya. Tidak segitu saja, ia juga bisa merasakan panas dari sana. Bukan panas yang membakar, bukan panas karena elemen apinya. Ini panas yang lain, yang lebih terasa hangat, nyaman dan begitu menenangkan. Sasuke hanya mematung dengan posisi tangan mereka yang masih bertautan. Jujur ia menyukai rasa ini, sangat menikmati sensasi asing dari sentuhan tangan Sakura. Ia tahu semakin lama ia menggenggam tangan itu, maka dirinya akan semakin menyukai dan membutuhkan kehangatan ini.

Dan sebelum rasa ini membuatnya kecanduan, Sasuke memutuskan bahwa ia harus segera menghentikan semua ini, ia tak boleh sampai terperdaya oleh hal berbahaya ini.

Segera dilepasnya tangan Sakura, membuat tubuhnya kembali diisi rasa kekosongan dan kehampaan.

"Sa-sasuke-"

Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi, menerobos serbuan air hujan yang tak jua mereda. Membiarkan rasa perih semakin melilit sekujur tubuhnya. Tak sekalipun ia mencoba memandang ke belakang. Ia tak peduli, karena yang harus dilakukannya saat ini adalah: menjauh dari wanita bernama Haruno Sakura.

**-xxx-**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak sore dimana ia bertemu dengan Sakura, dan hingga kini Sasuke tak pernah lagi berjumpa dengan wanita bermata jade itu. Jangankan bertemu dalam satu ruangan, berpapasan di jalan pun tidak. Namun ini bukan masalah bagi Sasuke, setidaknya ini yang berusaha ditegaskan dalam benaknya.

Seperti biasanya di hari minggu pagi, tim tujuh melakukan latihan bersama mereka di sebuah tanah lapang berumput, yang juga ditumbuhi beberapa pohon besar. Mereka akan mulai latihan pada pukul delapan pagi dan selesai sebelum jam makan siang. Setelah itu mereka biasanya mampir ke kedai ramen untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan.

Seharusnya latihan bersama ini dihadiri oleh lima orang. Tapi karena kesibukan salah seorang anggota tim tujuh, yaitu Sakura, sudah setahun kebelakang ini tim tujuh hanya berlatih dengan empat anggota saja, yakni; Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai.

Buuk!

Seketika rasa sakit langsung terasa di wajah Sasuke, beberapa detik kemudian ia baru merasakan bahwa tubuhnya telah tersungkur ke tanah. Bahkan sebelum ia sempat membersihkan butiran-butiran tanah di wajahnya, serangan kembali datang dan membuat Sasuke sedikit mengerang saat rambutnya dijambak keras dari belakang.

"Arghh!"

Menyadari kekalahan Sasuke, sang penyerang lalu melepaskan tangannya dari rambut bungsu Uchiha ini. Membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi harus mencium tanah coklat di bawahnya.

"Te-teme, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto, orang yang tadi menyerangnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia langsung saja bangun dari posisinya untuk duduk, berusaha menormalkan kembali nafasnya yang masih kacau-balau dan menjernihkan kembali pikirannya yang masih berantakan.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Tadi itu yang keempat kalinya kau terkena pukulanku. Padahal seharusnya, kau bisa menghindari serangan kecil seperti itu!"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak apa." Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dengan dibantu Naruto yang menarik pelan tangannya. Mereka lalu menuju tempat peristirahatan yang berada di bawah pohon beringin besar. Tampak di sana Kakashi dan Sai yang tengah asyik meneguk sebotol air mineral mereka masing-masing. Saat sampai, Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon beringin ini. Tidak hanya sudut bibirnya yang terasa sakit -karena tinjuan Naruto tadi- kepalanya kini juga mulai pening membuat pandangannya sedikit berkunang-kunang, ditambah lagi sendi-sendinya terasa pegal.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Uchiha?" tanya Sai

"Aa," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa melirik ke arah Sai.

"Tapi hari ini kau tampak tidak baik," komentar Sai. "Serangan buruk dari Naruto saja, tadi kau tidak bisa menghindarinya. Padahal biasanya dia yang selalu kalah melawanmu."

"APA MAKSUDMU, SAI?" pekik Naruto yang tak terima direndahkan oleh Sai.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, iya 'kan?"

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahinya, kesal karena sikap sok tahu Sai itu. "Aku bilang aku tidak apa," ujar Sasuke kesal

"Sai benar," kini Kakashi ikut memberi suara, "hari ini kau tampak kurang baik. Kau terlihat tidak fokus dan... Banyak melamun. Ada masalah?"

Sasuke tetap diam, ia memilih untuk menatap tarian dedaunan yang tertiup semilir angin. Pemandangan asri yang sedikit demi sedikit mampu menjernihkan pikirannya.

Meski begitu, Sasuke tak bisa membantah analisa Kakashi barusan. Memang ada masalah di dirinya yang membuatnya tak fokus, sehingga dirinya tak bisa menyadari Naruto yang menyerangnya. Ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya, sesuatu yang mampu merunyamkan konsentrasinya.

Sejak seminggu lalu, Sasuke tak bisa berhenti memikirkan warna merah muda yang terus mengisi benaknya. Peristiwa seminggu lalu benar-benar membekas diingatannya. Terutama saat ia merasakan hangat yang asing dari tangan Sakura. Rasa hangat itu memang telah hilang, dan inilah yang mengacaukan Sasuke. Ia ingin menikmati rasa itu lagi, perasaan luar biasa yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Meski berusaha tak peduli, tetap saja ia tak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa dirinya menyukai rasa itu. Rasa yang sepertinya pernah Sasuke rasakan saat ia masih memiliki keluarga. Rasa yang telah lama hilang -dan Sasuke ingin mendapatkannya kembali.

"Teme! Hey, Teme! Teme, kau melamun lagi!" seru Naruto

Sasuke tersentak, lengkingan suara Naruto barusan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hn?"

"Aku serius, Uchiha, tak biasanya kau aneh begini. Kejiwaanmu pasti sedang terganggu," komentar Sai

Sasuke langsung memberi Sai tatapan mematikan setelah mendengar komentar tak mengenakkan barusan. "Tutup mulutmu," perintah Sasuke tajam. Kemudian ia berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan tiga anggota tim tujuh, yang hanya bisa memandangnya kebingungan.

"Apa persediaan tomat di pasar sedang kosong?" tanya Naruto

"Seingatku tidak," jawab Kakashi

Sai lalu mengambil sebuah buku tebal dari dalam tasnya. Membuka-buka lebaran buku tersebut dengan tangannya. Ia kemudian berhenti, membaca sejenak tulisan yang tertera di sebuah halaman buku tersebut. Setelah selesai, Sai lalu menyeringai lebar dan berkata; "Sasuke Uchiha sedang jatuh cinta."

**-xxx-**

Tak terasa hari telah beranjak senja. Langit mulai gelap, suara nyanyian hewan malam telah terdengar mengisi kekosongan di distrik klan Uchiha. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6.30, dan Sasuke Uchiha memutuskan untuk segera mematikan semua lampu, setelah itu menghanyutkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk di kamar pribadinya. Ini tidak biasa, karena hari masihlah terlalu awal untuk beristirahat. Di senja-senja sebelumnya, Sasuke memilih mengisinya dengan hal yang lebih bermanfaat seperti; belajar jutsu baru, merapikan rumahnya atau mencuci piring kotor yang sengaja ditumpuknya di westafel untuk dibersihkan di senja hari seperti ini.

Ya, hari ini Sasuke aneh. Ia malas untuk mempelajari jutsu baru, ia malas untuk merapikan rumahnya dikarenakan tubuhnya yang terasa lemah dan nyeri. Ia juga tidak mencuci piring kotor karena senja ini memang tak ada satupun peralatan kotor di westafel.

Percaya atau tidak, seharian ini dirinya hanya menyantap beberapa buah tomat untuk mengganjal abdomennya.

Satu per satu penerangan telah dimatikan, kini Sasuke telah sampai di kamarnya dan telah membungkus tubuhnya di dalam selimut tebal. Matanya memang terasa berat, namun rasa kantuk belum berhasil menguasainya. Sasuke merasa gelisah, mencoba mencari posisi yang pas agar ia bisa segera terlelap -sebelum pikirannya kembali diisi oleh seseorang yang telah mampu membuatnya tak bisa tenang.

Untung saja tak sampai genap satu jam kemudian, Sasuke dapat tertidur. Bersiap untuk memasuki alam mimpi yang kadang terasa manis, tapi tak jarang pula terasa pahit.

.

.

.

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu!"_

_"Jika kau di sini bersamaku, aku janji tidak akan ada penyesalan!"_

_"Karena setiap hari, kita akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan! Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu!"_

_"Kumohon jangan pergi!"_

_"Sasuke-kun..."  
><em>

.

.

.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Suara napas Sasuke yang terengah-engah langsung menggema di dalam kamarnya. Keringat dingin pun mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Dalam posisinya yang masih berbaring, ia hanya bisa memandangi langit-langit kamar di tengah kegelapan. Detak jantungnya terus melaju, mimpi yang barusan menghampirinya benar-benar terasa nyata. Seolah ia kembali ke masa lalunya, masa yang tak ingin lagi ia temui. Ia tak ingin lagi mengingat malam yang kelam itu, karena ia akan merasa semakin bersalah jika terbayang akan mata jade yang menangisinya.

"Tch," Sasuke mendecih kesal. Karena mimpi menyakitkan barusan, ia jadi kehilangan rasa kantuknya. Ia jadi sedikit was-was untuk kembali tidur -kuatir mimpi sejenis akan mengunjunginya lagi.

"TEMEE! BUKA PINTUNYAA!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan keras dan bersemangat dari arah pintu depan. "KAMI TAHU KAU BELUM TIDUR! AYO, TEME, BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"Huhhh," Sasuke mendesah pelan, "apa yang diinginkannya?"

Dengan malas Sasuke lalu beranjak dari kasurnya, menuju ruang tamu dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang tak diundangnya.

Klik.

"Akhirnyaaa," ucap Naruto lega, "kupikir kau tidak akan membukakan pintu!"

"Aku membuka pintu untuk mengusirmu," ucap Sasuke. "Pergi."

"HEYY!" seru naruto, "kami ke sini untuk mengadakan pesta setahun kebebasan penuhmu!" kini wajah Naruto tampak begitu berseri, entah mengapa dirinya yang begitu senang atas kebebasan sang sahabat -padahal Sasuke sendiri bersikap biasa saja tanpa ingin membesar-besarkan hal sepele ini. "Meskipun kau sedang sakit-"

"Kau seharusnya tak mengganggu waktu istirahatku."

"-kau tenang saja, kami akan menghiburmu! Kami juga membawakanmu dokter terbaik Konoha!"

_Dokter?_

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia lalu mencari sosok yang dimaksud Naruto adalah _'dokter terbaik Konoha'_, di belakang Naruto ada Kakashi. Di samping Kakashi ada Sai dan di belakangnya ada... seseorang yang jadi sumber masalahnya seminggu ini.

"Ayo semuanya, kita berpesta!" Naruto langsung memasuki rumah Sasuke seenaknya dan menghidupkan kembali penerangan yang tadi telah dimatikan Sasuke.

Sasuke cuma bisa tertegun melihat satu per satu teman setimnya ini masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan saat orang terakhir melangkah masuk, Sasuke merasakan kembali jika detak jantungnya kembali melaju dan napasnya terasa tercekat.

"Sasuke?"

Alunan merdu suara Sakura benar-benar ampuh melumpuhkan dinding pertahanan Sasuke. Mendengar ninja medis muda ini menyebut namanya saja, telah membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu yang bangkit dalam dirinya. Ia tak akan menolak jika tiap saat akan mendengar suara itu tanpa henti. Karena cara Sakura menyebut namanya tidaklah terdengar menyebalkan seperti dulu yang sering dia lakukan. Dan Sasuke menyukai hal ini.

"Sasuke, apa kau benar-benar sakit?"

Sasuke tak perlu menjawab karena ia tahu Sakura akan berjalan mendekatinya, untuk memastikan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Dan benar saja, Sakura melangkah pelan menuju tempat Sasuke berdiri, semakin merapatkan jarak di antara mereka berdua. "Kau tampak pucat."

"Hn."

"Sudah minum obat?"

"Seharian ini aku hanya makan tomat."

"BAKA!" bentak Sakura dan Sasuke sempat terkejut meski tak kelihatan di wajahnya. "Kalau cuma tomat saja mana cukup! Kau juga butuh asupan karbohidrat untuk sumber energimu, U-CHI-HA SA-SU-KEEE!"

Melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tampang kesal, Sasuke hanya balas menatapnya dengan tampang tak berdosa. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Haahh!" Sakura mendesah pelan kemudian menarik paksa tangan Sasuke. "Aku akan memasakkanmu bubur nasi. Semoga saja kau masih punya persediaan beras di dapurmu!"

**-xxx-**

Sesampainya di dapur, Sakura langsung melepaskan tangan Sasuke -membuat Sasuke kembali kehilangan rasa hangat yang begitu dinikmatinya. Ia kini hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan Sakura yang sudah menguasai dapurnya. Sasuke cuma bisa tertegun menyaksikan kepiawaian wanita di depannya ini menggerakkan tubuhnya, mondar-mandir mencari alat dan bahan untuk memasakkannya makanan. Sakura seolah berada di rumahnya sendiri, tampak telah hapal betul dengan sudut-sudut ruangan ini. Dalam waktu lima menit saja dia telah berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Sasuke terus menatap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dari belakang. Membuatnya ingin segera merangkul tubuh mungil itu. Meski terus ditahan, tetap saja akhirnya ia kalah dan melakukan apa yang diinginkan hatinya.

"Uh? Sa-sasuke?" Sakura terperanjat saat menyadari dua tangan Sasuke telah melingkar di perutnya. Sakura juga merasakan bahwa lelaki tampan ini membenamkan kepala di lehernya. "Sasuke... a-apa yang kau la-lakukan?" tanya Sakura gugup

"Hmmm..." Sasuke makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana, "biarkan aku melakukan ini sebentar. Lima menit," gumam Sasuke yang mampu menggelitik Sakura karena desah napas hangatnya yang menyapu daerah sensitif manusia itu.

Sakura berusaha menahan dirinya agar tak meledak tepat saat ini juga. Ia mengatup rapat-rapat bibirnya, mencegah agar tak ada teriakan yang keluar dari sana. Siapa pun jika berada di posisi Sakura saat ini, pastilah merasakan hal yang sama. Rasanya seperti ingin meleleh saja dalam pelukan sang Uchiha.

"Wa-waktumu habis... uhmm, Sasuke."

Sasuke tak melepaskan lilitan tangannya, hanya mengendurkannya sedikit. Memudahkan Sakura untuk berbalik agar bisa menatap wajah Sasuke.

Mereka hanya bertatapan dalam diam. Sama-sama bingung untuk mengatakan walau hanya sepatah kata pun.

"Sasuke-"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Sasuke

"Eh? Aku tidak melakukan apa pun."

"Kau mengacaukanku semenjak kita bertemu seminggu lalu. Sejak tanganmu mengenaiku, aku merasakan... ada yang aneh dalam diriku," jelas Sasuke, "kau pasti menggunakan jutsu terlarang untuk mengelabuiku."

Sakura terbelalak, ia kira Sasuke pasti bercanda. Tapi ia tahu perkiraan itu salah saat melihat keseriusan di wajah tampan Sasuke.  
>"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun, Sasuke, serius," ucap Sakura -namun tak mengubah ekspresi penasaran di wajah Sasuke. "Tapi jika memang aku telah membuatmu sangat tak nyaman... aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."<p>

_Kenapa kau ini begitu menyebalkan? Bersikap seolah hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang harus disalahkan._

"Sakura... aku menagih janjimu."

"Janji?"

"Kau bilang akan melakukan apa pun untukku. Melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku senang."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia mengerti ke mana Sasuke akan membawa pembicaraan ini. Kemudian ia menjawab, "Hanya jika kau tak pergi malam itu. Jika kau menetap di sini."

"Aku telah di sini."

"Hahaha," Sakura tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau bersikap seperti bukan Sasuke saja-"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sakura." Suara tegas Sasuke membuat Sakura tak bisa melakukan apa pun. "Aku memang kotor. Semua orang, termasuk kau dan tim tujuh mungkin tak mempercayaiku-" tatapan mata Sasuke begitu dalam, membuat dada Sakura terasa sesak. "-tapi aku tetaplah manusia yang butuh kebahagiaan-" dan kini mata Sakura mulai memanas, "-berikan aku kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu darimu."

-dan kini Sakura menangis, lagi. Menangis karena Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Menangis karena orang yang paling membuatnya bahagia -dan yang paling membuatnya menderita.

"Sasuke... bukan seperti itu maksudku," Sakura menyandarkan dirinya di dada Sasuke. "Iya kau benar, siapa pun pantas bahagia. Semua orang punya kesempatan kedua. Hanya saja," Sakura berhenti sebentar, "kau serius akan mulai mendapatkannya dariku?"

"Hn."

"Aku... aku akan berusaha semampuku..."

"Kita akan memulainya dari awal."

"Hmm... ya... jika itu yang kau mau, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu mengecup pelan kening Sakura -dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sangat lama karena ia ingin terus merasakan kehangatan yang hanya bisa di dapatnya dari Sakura.

Mereka begitu menikmatinya, hingga-

Snif snif

-tercium bau tak sedap.

"AH! Bubur nasinya!" seru Sakura yang langsung berbalik menghadap panci berisi nasi yang mengering dan mulai menghitam. "Huuuhh! Sudah gosong. Ini tidak bisa dikonsumsi," gerutu Sakura. Ia lalu meraih panci lain dan mulai membuat bubur nasi yang baru. "Tunggu sebentar ya. Lima belas menit lagi matang."

Sasuke yang masih melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sakura tak sedikitpun berniat untuk melepaskannya, tapi makin menguatkan lilitan tangannya, kemudian menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Sakura. Di posisi ini ia bisa melihat jelas gerakan tangan-tangan terampil Sakura yang makin membuat Sasuke mengagumi wanita ini.

"Tambahkan beberapa tomat ke dalam buburnya," pesan Sasuke

Sakura terkikik pelan, "Dasar maniak tomat!"

.

_"Love is a game that two can play and both win."_ - Eva Gabor

-fin-

Akhirnya selesai juga yaaa. maaf kalo kepanjangaaannn

err... soal karakterisasi, maaf kalo di akhir sasu jadi ooc. rasanya kalo udah sama saku, bawaannya sasu jadi ooc terus ya... (fict saya).

tapi saya rasa, begitulah orang yang jatuh cinta, bersikap di luar akal sehatnya -tak terkecuali si sasuke- HAHAHA XDD

terakhir, **Happy SasuSaku Fanday** semuanyaaa :)) tetep cintai SasuSaku sampe kapanpun ya! ahahaha

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca,

**Feedback?**


End file.
